King Of The Clouds
by THE Sparkly Rainbow
Summary: Damien is depressed after Jack's death, and Aphrodite has a plan to "help". How far will Damien go to numb himself? And is Jack actually dead? Rated M for sex, drugs, language, and violence. A dark songfic based off of Tove Lo songs. DOES have a happy ending.
1. Out Of Mind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy loves! Sorry it's been so long, I just needed to take a break from Fanfiction to figure out what I really want to write about. I've had the idea for this story for a while now, and I always come back to it when thinking of what to write next. I know I've done two really fluffy Glee fanfics, but I'm totally over writing fluffy things. My Harry Potter fanfic was a good blend of funny, fluffy, and sassy, and it's easily my most successful fanfic. But my favorite fanfic to write was my Carrie fanfic, because it was so dark. I also loved working with songs for ideas like I did with All My Love: Yours Truly, and I've always been inspired by Tove Lo. So be warned, this story is going to be dark. But it will also have a happy ending. So, I hope you all enjoy, and may you all blessed be ;)_

Jack is dead. Damien knew this deep down, but it wasn't registering in his mind. He had thought that when this day came, he would totally lose it. But he couldn't seem to do anything but sit there on his bed. By the looks on his friends' faces, this wasn't how they expected him to react either. "Maybe he needs some air" Shaunee and Erin said in unison. "Don't be retarded, he has a fucking affinity for air" Aphrodite snapped. "Please Aphrodite, don't be like this right now, Damien needs us to be nice and calm" Stevie Rae said. "Stevie Rae's right, the last thing that needs to happen right now is for us to fight" Zoey said, addressing Aphrodite. She then turned to Damien. "Honey, is there anything we can do to help? Do you need anything?" Zoey asked. "My cat" was all Damien could manage to say. "I'll go look for her" Stevie Rae offered. Stevie Rae left, and Zoey sat down on the bed next to Damien while Aphrodite and the twins stood there awkwardly.

Time went by. How much time? Damien had no way of knowing. Because Damien was a straight A student and Zoey was a high priestess in training, she was able to convince Damien's teachers to excuse Damien from classes for a time. During that time, Damien's friends tried to help him in any way they could, but nothing seemed to work. The twins brought fashion magazines and told Damien they'd buy him anything he wanted in them, but Damien was too depressed, even for fashion. Stevie Rae cooked food from her Mama's recipes, but Damien couldn't eat. All Damien could do was sleep, pet his cat, and be tortured by his thoughts.

Aphrodite walked into Damien's room one day uninvited. "Ok gay nerd, you're officially done being depressed" Aphrodite announced. Damien groaned and rolled over in bed. Aphrodite ignored him and plopped down next to him. "Look, I kinda know what you're going through. You have a lover, you turn into friends, then move on to strangers, and it's like they don't exist anymore" Aphrodite said. "Aphrodite. My. Boyfriend. DIED. He literally doesn't exist anymore" Damien said. "News flash gay nerd, things die. Fledglings die around here like all the fucking time. Eventually you have to move on" Aphrodite said. "I'm trying" Damien said. "No you're not, you're wallowing" Aphrodite said. "I need time. Time heals all wounds" Damien said. "That's bullshit, and you know it. Time heals nothing, it just makes things worse" Aphrodite said.

Damien sat up. "What exactly is your point Aphrodite?! Literally, what is the point of anything you're saying and doing right now?! Did you seriously come here just to make me feel worse when MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND DIED?!" Damien yelled. Aphrodite smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Damien asked in irritation. "You said a curse word. I thought the queen was above such foul language" Aphrodite said with a smirk. "You are intolerable" Damien said, flopping back down on the bed. "As for my point, I got you to talk more than you have since Jack died, and I got you to feel something other than depression" Aphrodite said proudly. "Well good for you, you completed your community service by angering a person in mourning" Damien said sarcastically. "But I can also help you forget everything and be happy again" Aphrodite said. "I'm gay Aphrodite" Damien said. "EW. HELL NO, did you seriously think I was hitting on you?! PLEASE!" Aphrodite scoffed. "Not helping" Damien said.

"Anyways, like I was trying to say, I know of a way that you can be happy again" Aphrodite said. "That's not possible. How can you even say that I'll be alright ever again, let alone happy?!" Damien asked in exasperation. "Look, just open your mind and come to my room tonight" Aphrodite said. "Why?" Damien asked. "Ever heard of the saying out of sight, out of mind? Well, Jack is out of sight, and you're going out of your mind" Aphrodite said. "What in Nyx's name does that have to do with me coming to your room tonight?" Damien asked. "Quit interrupting. I can help you become sane again by having you go out of mind in a good way" Aphrodite said. "YOU'RE out of your mind" Damien said. "You're right, I am" Aphrodite said, getting up from the bed. "And tonight, you can be too" Aphrodite added, walking out the door.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _What is Aphrodite up to? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far!_


	2. Habits (Stay High)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves, sorry about the constant updating of the first chapter, I kept finding things wrong with it that I had previously missed, and the formatting was off due to me trying to type it up on my phone. But I'm back to using a laptop, so hopefully I won't have to update future chapters. Anyways, let's finally move on in the story, it's actually gonna start developing now!_

Damien walked into Aphrodite's room not knowing what to expect. "Well look who's out of bed" Aphrodite said. "So what were you so desperate to show me that will supposedly make me not depressed anymore?" Damien asked. "I'm glad you asked. Sit down" Aphrodite instructed, pointing to her bed. Damien sat down on the bed hesitantly. "Jeez, will you calm down gay nerd, you're making me nervous" Aphrodite said. "I'M making YOU nervous?!" Damien exclaimed. "Chill, what do you think I'm gonna do?" Aphrodite asked. "I have no idea, and that's what I'm scared of" Damien said.

Aphrodite took a deep breath. "Look, just don't flip out, okay?" Aphrodite asked. "Just show me already" Damien said impatiently, already wishing he hadn't left his bed. "Okay" Aphrodite said. Aphrodite opened one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a bong. Damien opened his mouth, but Aphrodite cut him off before he could say anything. "Hey, I already told you not to freak out, and you agreed!" Aphrodite said. "I don't remember agreeing" Damien said. "Well at least let me explain, and don't make up your mind automatically" Aphrodite said. "Fine" Damien replied.

"Look, I may not have had my boyfriend die, but I have depression too. You know just as well as I do that alcohol does nothing for vampyres, and I needed an escape. I may not give a fuck about a lot of things, but I do care some about getting expelled, I'd have nowhere else to go, the House Of Night is my home. So I didn't wanna take anything too strong, this way I could still perform somewhat normally in my schoolwork and not flunk out, and also be able to act sober when necessary. So I turned to weed" Aphrodite said. "Marijuana is still illegal in Tulsa Aphrodite" Damien said. "Please, we're vampyres for fuck's sake, we're above the law. Besides, no one ever comes in here but me" Aphrodite said. "So what exactly are you proposing Aphrodite? Are you seriously suggesting that I of all people drown my sorrows in marijuana?!" Damien asked in shock.

"Look, I know all about the stoner stereotypes. Binge eating junk food for meals, going out to strip clubs every night, using up all of your money on shit, and being spacey all the time. But it doesn't have to be that way. You can live your life normally, but a lot less depressed. If you stay high all the time, you don't have to have anyone or anything negative on your mind. Don't rule it out without even trying it. If you try it once and don't like it, I'll leave you alone" Aphrodite said.

Normally, Damien would say hell no and run out of the room. But he was in so much pain, and the pain wouldn't stop. Aphrodite was right about time only making the pain worse, and Damien couldn't afford to live the rest of his life in his bed. People would soon expect him to move on, after all, vampyres DID die at the House Of Night all of the time from rejecting the change from a fledgling into a full grown vampire, and he'd already been given more time than usual since Jack had been his boyfriend. Eventually, Damien would flunk out of school and then he'd have nowhere to go. He had to do something to make the pain go away now, and he didn't have any other ideas.

"Fine. I'll try it. But it has to really work in order for me to do it more than this once" Damien said. "Oh it will, trust me" Aphrodite said. Trust Aphrodite? That was another thing Damien would normally never do, but he reminded himself that he didn't have a choice. Aphrodite got some weed from her drawer, put some of it in the bong, got a lighter, and told Damien to put his mouth over the top part of the bong. "Now when I say, just breathe in through your mouth, then once you've got all of the smoke, hold it in for a minute, then just breathe out and repeat. I'll work the lighter" Aphrodite instructed. Great, he had to trust Aphrodite with a lighter while he smoked weed. This was insanity. Still, Damien did as Aphrodite instructed.

After smoking a couple bowls, Aphrodite and Damien plopped down on Aphrodite's bed. "So? How do you feel?" Aphrodite asked. "Hungry" Damien said in surprise. Damien hadn't been very hungry since Jack died. Aphrodite grinned. "That my friend, is called the munchies. Don't worry, I've got lots of stuff. Cheez Its are bomb as fuck when you're high" Aphrodite said. Damien giggled, although he didn't know why. "Hey, you're giggling too! See, I'm a fucking genius at curing people" Aphrodite said. "Yeah, you're a real fucking nurse Aphrodite" Damien said sarcastically, then giggled at himself. Aphrodite laughed too. "Hey, I don't think I've ever made you laugh before" Damien said. "That's cuz you're not funny when you're sober" Aphrodite said simply, plopping back down on the bed with two boxes of Cheez Its. Damien ate a few. "DAMN, you weren't kidding!" Damien said, eagerly eating more. Aphrodite laughed. "All food tastes better high" Aphrodite said.

"So now what?" Damien asked. "Well, I bet getting laid would help you, we should totally hook you up on Grindr" Aphrodite said. Usually Damien hated even hearing that name, but it actually didn't sound like such a bad idea now. "Yeah, you know what, why not, let's do it" Damien said. Aphrodite took out her phone. "Oh, I should probably go get some more outfits from my room" Damien said, standing up. Aphrodite grabbed his arm. "Dude, this is your first time being high, you totally don't know how to walk down the halls successfully pretending to be sober yet" Aphrodite said. "Oh yeah, I forgot" Damien said with a giggle. "Don't worry, I'll teach you, we can practice in my rom. For now though, why don't we just take some shirtless pics of you for Grindr? Less is more after all" Aphrodite said. Damien laughed. "Okay, sounds good" Damien said. Aphrodite got a pair of her shortest jean shorts and threw them on the bed. "Here, go put these on in my bathroom" Aphrodite said. Damien nodded and obeyed.

Aphrodite and Damien had a great time with their high Grindr photoshoot. They laughed as they experimented with different poses and lighting and filters. When they were satisfied, Aphrodite posted the pics onto the new Grindr account she'd made for Damien. "What should my bio say?" Damien asked. "How about, lonely guy looking for one time hookups with no strings attached?" Aphrodite suggested. "That sounds terrible but wonderful at the same time, let's go with that" Damien said. Aphrodite typed it up, and the two friends browsed the different profiles.

"What kind of guy are you looking for?" Aphrodite asked. Damien tried to think, but couldn't while he was high. "I don't know, I guess I'll know when I see him" Damien said. "That sounds way too romantic" Aphrodite said. Damien laughed. It wasn't long before Aphrodite's phone started blowing up with messages from horny guys wanting to fuck Damien. "Wait! Go back to that last guy" Damien said. Aphrodite did as Damien said. "He's a single dad who loves drinking, is looking for the perfect guy to be his fuck buddy, and he doesn't live far away! He's perfect" Damien said. Aphrodite laughed. "What should I say to him?" Damien asked. "Let's go with this, Hey there sexy, you down to fuck Friday night?" Aphrodite said. "So eloquent" Damien said with a laugh. It wasn't long before they got a response saying "Hell yes, is it cool if you meet me at the playground by the house of night at 5? I'm taking my son there on Friday, and my ex-wife is going to pick him up there." Aphrodite typed back "Sounds great, see you then Daddy ;)" Damien laughed.

Damien and Aphrodite continued to smoke throughout the evening. When it got close to bedtime, Damien was hesitant to leave. "Hey, no one comes in here right? Is it ok if I just stay the night in your room? I don't wanna go back to my room by myself" Damien said. "Sure, no problem, what are new best high buddies for?" Aphrodite said. "Thanks" Damien said. Aphrodite got some spare blankets and a pillow and made a makeshift bed for Damien on the floor. Damien laid down, and Aphrodite laid down on her bed. "Hey Aphrodite?" Damien said. "Yeah?" Aphrodite asked. "You're not intolerable" Damien said. "Thanks. You're okay too I guess" Aphrodite said.

 **AUTHOR"S NOTE:** _Hope you guys like the story so far now that you have an idea of what it's going to be like! Reviews would be appreciated!_


	3. Not On Drugs

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, I don't exactly have a long story amount of ideas for this one, pretty much just working with the Tove Lo songs I've chosen and a couple ideas I already had. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

In the next week, Damien felt much happier being high every single chance he got. As a matter of fact, Damien was hardly ever sober. Aphrodite taught him how to act sober around others, and when Damien had perfected it, he was ready to go back to his classes.

"Damien?" Zoey said in surprise as Damien walked into their first class. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started staring and whispering. Everyone knew about Jack's death, because although students died at the House Of Night all the time, the teachers still made sure to have a memorial for each one. Damien didn't mind people staring and whispering, he HAD come back unannounced, after being holed up in his room for Nyx knows how long. "Damien, you may take your usual seat next to Zoey" Erik said gently. (Or as he preferred his students to call him in the classroom, Mr. Night, which was so weird since Zoey was dating him) Damien took his seat and ignored the stares and whispers.

"So Damien, how are you holding up sweetie?" Stevie Rae asked at lunch. "He's obviously fine, otherwise he wouldn't be here bumpkin" Aphrodite said with a flip of her hair. "Why does she have to sit with us?" the twins asked in unison. "Because she's my friend" Damien said, putting his arm around Aphrodite, who playfully pushed him away. Damien's friends stared at them in surprise and confusion. "So what's for lunch anyways? I'm starving" Damien said. "You're always starving. Maybe that's why you're so fat" Aphrodite said. Damien laughed, he knew Aphrodite was being sarcastic; he was easily the thinnest one in the group. Damien's friends glanced at each other.

After lunch, Aphrodite and Damien went back to Aphrodite's room to smoke again before their next class. "So how's the high life treating your grades?" Aphrodite asked. "Still a straight A student" Damien said. "Good, then you can do my homework for me" Aphrodite said. Damien laughed.

"Hey, seriously though, thanks for sticking up for me at lunch today. No one's ever done anything like that for me before except when I'm intimidating them into it" Aphrodite said. "Hey, no sweat Aphrodite, you really are my friend" Damien said. Aphrodite smiled.

"Ok, enough mushy stuff before I fucking vomit" Aphrodite said, playfully punching Damien's arm. Damien laughed. "Yo, so I just got a fresh supply of weed this morning, do we dare to smoke more than we ever have before in one sitting?" Aphrodite asked slyly. "Hell motherfuckin' yeah" Damien said. "A'ight, let's do this shit then" Aphrodite said, pulling out her bong.

"You know what I really love about being high? The fact that tripping on weed is like an adventure into another fucking dimension or some shit" Damien said. Aphrodite laughed. "I know what you mean, it just sounds funny hearing you say it because it's so unlike you, and it's such a high person cliché thing to say" Aphrodite said. "Well hey, maybe it's for the better, my changing how I act I mean. After all, I'd rather happily fly my high rocket through the weed universe than just lie in my bed doing nothing" Damien said. "Hell yeah, fucking right" Aphrodite agreed.

"Yo, so you know how they have that new, lame human studies class that I'm being forced to take?" Aphrodite said. "Yeah? What about it?" Damien asked. "So we're learning about the different music they listen to, and I assumed that it was gonna be shit like everything else in that class, but I actually heard some good music in there. It's weird, humans listen to music for fun, not just for lame ass rituals where the lyrics are in another fucking language" Aphrodite said. "Really?" Damien asked in surprise. "Yeah, and I think it actually might be fun to listen to some while we're high. What do you say?" Aphrodite asked. "Sure, let's try it" Damien said. Aphrodite pulled out her phone and looked up the song Empire State Of Mind by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. "Hey, this is actually great!" Damien said. "I told you" Aphrodite said.

Aphrodite and Damien listened to music, and it actually sort of made Damien feel even more high. "Aphrodite? Is it normal for things to be changing colors?" Damien asked. Aphrodite laughed her ass off. "Damn, you must really be fucking tripping, I haven't been that high since I first started smoking" Aphrodite said. Damien thought it was really cool, the different colors and sounds were amazing. "Now I know why it's called being high, I feel like I'm floating higher than the whole House Of Night itself, like I'm in the clouds, and I feel like I can do anything" Damien said. "Well I for one certainly like Damien, Queen Of The Clouds better than just boring old gay nerd Damien who thinks he's a fucking queen" Aphrodite said. "Thank you?" Damien said laughing.

It was getting close to morning, and Damien was putting on his pajamas in his room. There was a knock on the door. "Since when do you knock Aphrodite?" Damien said. Zoey walked into the room. "Oh, Zoey, hey" Damien said. "Hey Damien, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zoey asked. "Sure" Damien said, buttoning up his shirt. "I don't really know how to ask what I need to ask, so please bear with me while I try to explain myself" Zoey said. "Ok?" Damien said.

"The twins, Stevie Rae, and I have all noticed that you got over everything in almost one day. What I mean is, you were extremely depressed for a long time, and then suddenly you were super happy, there was no gradual recovery. We're all very happy that you're happy now of course, but we're just a little bit confused as to what made you do a complete 180. We don't mean to be suspicious of your happiness or anything, like I said, we're all very happy that you're happy, it's just…odd" Zoey said. "Well, Aphrodite's helped me out a lot" Damien said.

"And that's another thing. We all try to get along with Aphrodite of course, but she's…not the nicest person. None of us really talk to her much apart from trying to be friendly, and that included you, until recently. Again, this is not something that we mean to be suspicious about, it's really great that Aphrodite finally connected with one of us, but that's another thing that just sort of happened in one day, and it was around the time you started being happy again. Which is all good, but also still all very odd, and we're just sort of wondering what's going on" Zoey said.

"Why does something have to be going on in order for me to be happy and be friends with Aphrodite? These things are good like you said, so why does it matter how or when they happen?" Damien asked. "I suppose it doesn't. But you're also acting very different, not like your old self" Zoey said. "People change. I was in love before, and now Jack's dead, so I'm not. That's bound to make a person change, right?" Damien asked. "Yeah, but…" Zoey said. "Look Zoey, things are better now, why question it? Do you have any real concerns?" Damien asked. "I suppose not. You're right; I guess we're just being nosy and silly. Still, if you do need help, we're here for you too" Zoey said. "I know Zoey, thank you. And tell the others I said thanks for their concern too, but I'm honestly great" Damien said. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night. Have a good day's sleep" Zoey said. "You too" Damien said.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _How long do you think that Damien can lie to his friends? Sorry this chapter sucked, the next will be much better; and steamy too, the Grindr hookup is happening next chapter. Please review!_


	4. Talking Body

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! A quick warning, this chapter is basically going to be a smut chapter, so if you don't wanna read about sex, you're gonna pretty much have to skip this chapter, although you'll miss out on something important if you do. But hey, if you clicked on this story, you must be ok with it, so I'll stop_ _rambling now and get on with it._

 _"I love you Damien"_ Jack said with his signature sweet, shy smile _. "I love you too Jack, more than anyone"_ Damien said happily and lovingly. It felt so good to be holding Jack, it always made everything better. Damien leaned in to kiss Jack, but Jack interrupted him. _"You have to wake the fuck up gay nerd"_ Jack said. Damien stopped leaning in for his kiss in confusion. That wasn't a very Jack thing to say. For that matter, that didn't even sound like Jack's voice. It sounded like…Aphrodite.

Damien woke up with a start. Aphrodite was hitting him with a pillow. "What the fuck Aphrodite?!" Damien said angrily. "What? You slept in too late" Aphrodite said with a shrug. Damien looked at his clock. "It's six pm Aphrodite, that's WAY too early to be waking up" Damien grumbled. "Not for you it isn't, not today anyways" Aphrodite said. "And what the fuck is so special about today may I ask?" Damien asked irritably. "It's Friday retard, you have your Grindr hookup tonight, and you have to meet this guy in an hour. Did you forget that humans are NOT nocturnal creatures?" Aphrodite said. Damien groaned and rolled over in his bed. "Can't I just blow him off and stay in bed instead?" Damien asked. Aphrodite hit him with the pillow again. "Nope, you're not being depressed and you're not staying in bed. You're going to go hook up with this guy, and you're going to feel great afterwards. Now get the fuck out of bed before I call for Erin" Aphrodite said. (Erin had an affinity for water.) "Fine, but you better have some strong ass weed, and there better be a lot of it" Damien grumbled. "You know I always do" Aphrodite said.

Damien and Aphrodite smoked lots of weed as soon as they got to Aphrodite's room, and they both worked to get Damien ready for his hook up. Aphrodite dressed Damien in a black hoodie with no shirt on underneath, her shortest pair of denim shorts with fringe on the bottom, black converse, and lots and lots of eyeliner. "Unzip your hoodie more" Aphrodite instructed. Damien huffed, but did as he was told. "Hmm, I think you need some hairspray, we don't want your yummy old school Justin Bieber hair to get fucked up while you're fucking" Aphrodite said. "Who's Justin Bieber?" Damien asked. "He's a human heart throb, I learned about him in my human studies class" Aphrodite explained. After spraying Damien's hair with hairspray, Aphrodite took a step back. "I'd fuck you" Aphrodite said with satisfaction. "Shut the fuck up Aphrodite" Damien said with a laugh.

Aphrodite and Damien walked to the playground that was next to the House Of Night. The place was deserted except for one little boy playing on the jungle gym and a guy sitting on a bench. Damien sent the guy a quick message before walking up to the man, just to make sure he had the right guy, and so the guy would know who he was without Damien having to introduce himself. "Hi" Damien said. "Hello. I'm sssorry my ex-wiiife isn't heeeere yet, she'll be heeeere aaaaany minute to piiiiiick up our soooon, then wwwwe can get tooooo it" the guy slurred. Damien glanced at Aphrodite. "What's your poison?" Aphrodite asked the man casually. "Vodka. It's myyyyy faaaaavorite. Drank iiiit all already, sssssorry I can't ooooffer you sssssome" the guy slurred. "It's cool, Damien can drive your truck" Aphrodite said. Damien glared at Aphrodite, but the guy didn't seem to mind.

A yellow van pulled up, and the little boy ran towards the parking lot. "Mommy!" the little boy said excitedly. "Hi baby!" the lady said, giving the boy a hug. Damien winced. He missed his mother. He'd lost track of how long it had been since he'd become a fledgling and moved to the House Of Night boarding school, and his father had refused to allow Damien's mother to visit him. "Mommy, guess what? Daddy drank a HUGE bottle of water! I don't know how he drank it all without getting full! It was so neat!" the little boy said happily. His mother sighed, knowing perfectly well that the little boy's father had been drinking vodka, not water.

The little boy and his mother walked over to the bench where the boy's father was sitting. "Really Adam? You're drunk all day again while you had your son?" the boy's mother said. "Heeee's your ssssson as of rrrrright nnnnnow, and dddddon't try toooo tell meeee what tooo dooo while I hhhhave him" Adam slurred. The lady huffed and walked away with her son, not even noticing Damien and Aphrodite.

"Sssssorry about thaaaat biiiiitch. Yooooou get dddrunk, have ssssex with a bbbbitch one tiiiime, sheee gets preeeeggers, and yyyyou're ddddone for" Adam slurred. "Oh, I know, you're absolutely right. Now why don't you have Damien drive you home, and he'll take good care of you" Aphrodite said. The guy nodded, and hobbled over to his truck. "I'm not so sure about this anymore Aphrodite" Damien said. "Nonsense, now we can _kill_ two birds with one stone" Aphrodite said. "What do you mean? Why did you say that like that?" Damien asked in confusion. Aphrodite said nothing, and instead, pulled out a lighter and handed it to Damien. "What's this for?" Damien asked. "Oh, I don't know, I just have a feeling you might need it" Aphrodite said, walking away.

Damien drove Adam's truck to the address Adam had given him on Grindr while Adam slept. When they got to Adam's house, Damien shook Adam awake. "Oh, are we home already" Adam asked sleepily. _"Well at least he stopped slurring"_ Damien thought. Damien helped Adam into the house, and Adam directed Damien to the bedroom. Adam collapsed on the bed, and Damien stood there awkwardly. "Sorry I don't have any more alcohol to offer you. You don't happen to smoke weed though do you?" Adam asked. Damien nodded in surprise. Adam smiled, told Damien where everything was, and said to help himself. So Damien smoked some more weed, while Adam lied down on the bed. Once he was high, Damien was ready.

Damien walked over to the bed and undressed Adam. "You should probably know my basic dos and don'ts before we start" Adam said. Damien nodded as he undressed himself. "I'm strictly a top, no negotiation. I also never do bareback, ever. Don't leave any hickeys on my neck, my ex-wife will flip the fuck out, and I don't know how to explain it to our kid. Other than that, I'm all yours" Adam said. "I understand" Damien said, climbing onto the bed. Adam got a bottle of lube from the top of his nightstand, pulled a condom onto his dick, and climbed on top of Damien.

 _"I'm scared Damien. Is it going to hurt?"_ Jack had asked the first time they were going to have sex. _"Don't worry Jack, I'll be very gentle with you"_ Damien had said. _"Do I have to bottom?"_ Jack had asked. _"Well, I usually top, but because I love you so much, I will bottom for you"_ Damien had said. Jack had blushed. _"So I get to be your only top?"_ Jack had asked. _"Yes Jack, you're my only top. I promise"_ Damien had said. Damien couldn't go back on that now.

Without thinking, Damien bit Adam's neck, and started to drink a little bit of his blood. Adam moaned loudly and leaned his neck into Damien's mouth. Because Nyx was a loving goddess, she had created vampyres and fledglings in a way that when they bit a human and drank their blood, the human would feel no pain, and instead, feel a very strong sexual feeling. They wouldn't care about anything except making themselves feel more and more horny, until all of their blood was drained and they'd die. This way, the human would have a peaceful death, and the vampyre would get to drink without feeling guilty.

Adam stopped lubing his dick. "Oh fuck yeah, that feels SOOO fucking GOOD" Adam moaned. Damien flipped their bodies over while Adam was distracted, so that Damien was now on top. "What do you think of me topping now?" Damien asked. Adam hesitated, and Damien stopped biting his neck. "Alright, alright, you can top me, just please keep biting me" Adam pleaded. Realizing the power he had over Adam, Damien decided not to hold back. "What about going bareback?" Damien asked. "You can fuck me bareback, just PLEASE keep biting me" Adam begged.

Drunk with power and high on weed, Damien shoved his fingers down Adam's throat to shut him up. Damien bit Adam's neck and sucked slowly while Adam gagged on Damien's fingers. Damien used his other hand to lube up his dick, and then proceeded to shove it up Adam's ass roughly. Adam tried to scream, but Damien's fingers kept him mostly quiet. Damien didn't even feel the pain of Adam biting down on his fingers, all he could feel was Adam's tight ass while he tasted his delicious blood.

Damien removed his fingers from Adam's mouth after it had been long enough for Adam to adjust to having Damien's dick up his ass. Moaning loudly, Adam wrapped his legs around Damien, making Damien push further into his ass. Damien could feel Adam's soft socks on his back, and his legs tightening around Damien's body as Damien pounded Adam's ass as hard and as fast as he could. Damien could feel both of their bodies heating up quickly, and his dick throbbed with every rough thrusting inside Adam's tight clenching ass. Adam's warm blood tasted better than anything Damien had ever had before.

"HOLY SHIT, FUCK YEAH, YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS, BETTER THAN ANYONE I'VE EVER HAD BEFORE! I FUCKING LOVE YOUR RAW DICK UP MY ASS, DON'T STOP!" Adam moaned loudly. Damien held nothing back, fucking Adam as roughly as he could while draining his blood slowly. "I'm gonna cum soon if I don't stop" Damien warned, wondering if maybe he should at least pull out. "I don't fucking care, please don't stop biting and fucking me, PLEASE CUM IN MY ASS, I NEED YOUR LOAD OF CUM INSIDE OF ME!" Adam pleaded. Well, who was Damien to deprive the man of what he wanted? Damien fucked Adam harder than humanly possible, a force that only a fledgling could accomplish. Adam moaned very loudly and Damien shot a huge load of cum deep inside of Adam's ass. "OH FUCK YES, FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM!" Adam moaned, cumming all over himself without even touching his dick.

Damien pulled out, and stopped drinking Adam's blood. He wiped his mouth and tried to get his breathing back to normal. "That was great" Damien said. Adam said nothing. "Speechless huh? Aren't you gonna try to convince me that we need to be permanent fuck buddies or something?" Damien teased. Adam still said nothing. Come to think of it, Adam didn't even seem to be blinking…or breathing. "SHIT! I drained too much of his blood!" Damien said in a panic. He leaned his head onto Adam's chest to listen for a heartbeat. There was none. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Damien cursed.

Damien sat down, not knowing what to do. Something pink on the floor caught his eye. It was a lighter. Damien picked it up, and saw a cursive A on it. Aphrodite's lighter. _"I just have a feeling you might need it. Now we can kill two birds with one stone"_ Aphrodite had said. Damien didn't know how Aphrodite knew, but somehow, she did.

Luckily, it was dark enough outside that no one noticed Damien dragging Adam's dead body into the backyard. He lit Aphrodite's lighter, and set Adam's dead body on fire. When he was sure there was nothing left but ashes, Damien put the fire out with water from a hose he'd found. "Air, I summon you. Blow these ashes away, and the stench of death along with it" Damien commanded. A huge gust of wind came and scattered the ashes far away.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So, the story's finally getting good! Haha. There's even more shock and surprises coming soon, so stay tuned! Please review as well, I'd like to know how I did with the sex scene, I think it might be better than my Harry Potter one._


	5. Timebomb

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So I'm still waiting on a review for this story, although I guess I get that, since the story hasn't really gone that far yet. It's about to go all over the place in this chapter though, which I'm sure you guessed after the last chapter ended, so let's get to it!_

Damien knocked loudly on Aphrodite's door. Aphrodite opened the door and pulled Damien in quickly. "I swear to Nyx Damien, are you TRYING to make a scene?!" Aphrodite asked irritably. "Aphrodite, I killed him! Oh sweet Nyx I killed a man an innocent man with a son what have I become?!" Damien said all in a rush. ""Damien…" Aphrodite started. "NO you don't understand Aphrodite you weren't there you're not me I don't do this sort of thing I won't last in jail…" Damien said in a panicked rush. Aphrodite bitch slapped Damien. Damien stared at Aphrodite in shock. "You need to calm the fuck down. That was no innocent man that you fucked and killed. He was an alcoholic asshole who knocked up a girl once and doesn't give a shit about his kid. You did that little boy and his mom a great service" Aphrodite said.

"How did you know I was going to kill him? You gave me your lighter, and you said I could kill two birds with one stone, so you had to know" Damien said. "Um, hello, I have visions idiot, remember?" Aphrodite said. "You've never had a vision about me before" Damien said. "That's because I only have visions of people I'm close to, and I only just recently became close to you. Or should I say close enough for visions anyways" Aphrodite said. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!" Damien asked in exasperation. "Because, killing Adam was what was best for everyone. You got to fuck a guy, Jack's wish was honored, Adam doesn't have to deal with the world anymore and vice versa, and I don't have to try to convince you not to be permanent fuck buddies with Adam" Aphrodite said.

"That doesn't make killing him legal Aphrodite" Damien said. "Oh will you just fucking smoke some weed? I can tell you're sober now, and I can't even talk to you like this" Aphrodite said. The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. "I can't, I have to get to class. I think that today's the perfect day to try to be sober anyways. Maybe if I wasn't high, I wouldn't've killed Adam" Damien said. "Oh please, you can't completely blame something like that on being high on weed" Aphrodite said. "Even so, I would really like to take a break from it now" Damien said. "Suit yourself" Aphrodite said, shrugging her shoulders. "See you at lunch?" Damien asked before heading out the door. "Whatever" Aphrodite said.

Lunch time rolled around, and Damien wasn't hungry at all. But he had to eat something; he couldn't very well go from always hungry to never hungry; at least not in front of his friends. So Damien reluctantly got a bowl of spaghetti and sat down at his friends' table. As Damien sat down, everyone got quiet. "Ok, I know you're all jealous of us, but you don't have to talk about us behind our backs. Or you could at least be more subtle about it" Aphrodite said, coming up to the table behind Damien and sitting down next to him. "Since when are you and Damien an _us_?" Shaunee and Erin asked in unison. "Since never, I didn't mean it like that, and even if I did, we'd make a better _us_ than you creepy incest twins or whatever the fuck you are" Aphrodite said. "You know we're not actually twins right?" Shaunee asked. "And we both have boyfriends" Erin added. "Could've fooled me" Aphrodite said.

"Anyways, don't be upset, we weren't really talking about you, certainly not negatively" Stevie Rae said. "What the fuck does that even mean? Somebody better fucking tell me why you nerds are being weirder than usual" Aphrodite said in annoyance. "You guys, Aphrodite's right. We have to tell Damien about this eventually anyways" Zoey said. "Tell me what?" Damien asked.

"Well…"Zoey started. "Jack came back!" Stevie Rae blurted out. "WOW Stevie Rae" Erin said sarcastically. "Smooth" Shaunee said in disgust. "I'm so sorry, but I've wanted to tell Damien ever since we found out, it didn't feel right to keep this from him" Stevie Rae said. "Wait. What in Nyx's name are you guys talking about?!" Damien asked in shock. "If this is a fucking game or some shit, I swear to Nyx…" Aphrodite started. "No, it's true. It appears as though Jack has come back from the dead" Zoey said. "Ironic, since we're vampyres, and humans already think we're undead" Aphrodite said. "This isn't possible!...unless…you're saying…he's a…red vampyre" Damien said, starting to understand what Zoey was saying.

"Wait, what the fuck is a red vampyre?" Aphrodite asked. "They're a different breed of vampyre that came before us. They had nearly all of the traits of vampyres you hear about in human stories. Unfortunately, the humans were scared of the red vampyres, and eventually caused them to go extinct. That's when Nyx made blue vampyres like us who are much more like humans" Zoey explained. "But it's just a legend. And even if it is true, is it even possible for a blue vampyre to die and be reborn as a red vampyre?" Aphrodite asked. "It's hard to say. Because there were no blue vampyres around at the time, we don't know much about red vampyres. The only information that we have to go on is the little bit that really old blue vampyres remember from their past lives as red vampyres" Zoey said.

"Not saying I believe you or anything, but what makes you say that Jack came back as a red vampyre?" Aphrodite asked. Zoey turned to Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae blushed. "Well, Damien hadn't been down to Jack's grave for a while, so I thought that it would be nice if I visited him and planted fresh roses on his grave" Stevie Rae said. "And?" Aphrodite asked. "And, Jack's grave had been dug up, and his casket was left open" Stevie Rae said. Damien gasped in horror. "We looked for him for a long time" Shaunee said. "An extremely long time" Erin added. "And then we found him. We have him in an empty stall in Professor Lenobia's stable. He has a red crescent tattoo on his forehead" Zoey said. "Let's go" Damien said. The bell rang. "After classes, ok?" Zoey said. "Are you serious?!" Damien asked. "Damien sweetie, we can't cut classes" Stevie Rae said. "Besides, he's in Professor Lenobia's stall. She's always there, she won't let us cut classes" Shaunee said. "Even for this" Erin added. "Fine. After classes then" Damien said.

After classes, Damien and his friends went to Professor Lenobia's stable. Professor Lenobia greeted them at the door. "How is he today Professor?" Zoey asked. "Not really any changes I'm afraid. He's very unpredictable" Professor Lenobia replied grimly. "And you're still not going to tell anyone else, right?" Shaunee asked. "Especially Neferet" Erin added with a shudder. "No, of course not. I don't trust that woman any more than you do, and I don't trust any other professors to keep their mouths shut" Professor Lenobia reassured them. "Is he still switching personalities?" Stevie Rae asked nervously. "Whoa, hold up, what the fuck do you mean by switching personalities?!" Aphrodite asked, almost sounding scared. "Jack is very unstable. It's almost like he's possessed. He'll unexpectedly switch back and forth between his old blue vampyre self and a hostile red vampyre" Professor Lenobia explained. Everyone turned to Damien. "It doesn't matter. He's my boyfriend. I need to see him" Damien said, hoping he sounded more confident than he was.

Professor Lenobia led the teens into the stable, and opened Jack's stall. "Jack, you're friends are here to see you again, and I also brought your friend Aphrodite and your boyfriend Damien" Professor Lenobia said calmly. Jack was sitting in a corner, and he turned to look at his visitors. Damien's heart dropped. Jack's beautiful blue eyes were replaced by dark red eyes, and he was filthy. "Would you like to say hi?" Professor Lenobia asked Aphrodite. "Hell no, I'm more than fine right here and not talking" Aphrodite said. "That's a first" the twins mumbled. "Can I go in?" Damien asked. "I don't know if that's such a good idea" Professor Lenobia said warily. "Maybe we should let him try" Zoey said. "Alright, but just for a minute. We'll be right here with the door open" Professor Lenobia said. Damien slowly walked into the stall.

"Hi Jack" Damien said softly, trying his best to sound normal. Jack stared at Damien. "You remember me right? I'm your boyfriend" Damien said. Jack continued to stare. "Can you talk?" Damien asked, starting to feel stupid. Jack just continued staring. "That's ok, I guess it's possible that you have to slowly remember how to do things since you've been reborn. But you can understand me right?" Damien asked. Jack just continued staring. Damien sighed. "Look, I'm sure that you have no idea what's going on, and to be quite honest, I don't really know what's going on either, but I do know that I love you, and I just want to help you" Damien said desperately. Jack just continued staring. "Come on Damien, let's go" Aphrodite pleaded. "I don't think there's much more you can do" Professor Lenobia said.

Damien sighed, and reluctantly started walking away. "Damien! Wait!" Jack called. Damien stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Jack. Jack's eyes were blue again. "You're right; I don't know what's happening. I only have control of myself sometimes, and other times, I don't know, I either just can't talk, or I completely black out" Jack said, sounding like he was going to cry. Damien walked towards him quickly to give him a hug. Jack's eyes grew wide and turned back to dark red. _"NO, STAY AWAY!"_ Jack yelled, his voice sounding much deeper. Damien stopped; his eyes wide and his heart racing. _"You have no idea what I'm capable of! I will rip your throat open with my bare hands and eat your esophagus if you even DARE to touch me!"_ Jack said violently. "Damien…" Aphrodite started warily. "It's fine. We're leaving" Damien said, walking out of the stall. Professor Lenobia locked Jack's stall, and led the teens out of the stable.

Once the teens were inside, Stevie Rae went to hug Damien. Damien let himself be hugged, but didn't hug back. "If there's anything you need…" Zoey started. Damien put his hands up. "I just want to try to forget this whole thing ever happened. Come on Aphrodite" Damien said, walking away. Aphrodite followed Damien, and Damien's friends were left feeling helpless.

Once Aphrodite and Damien got back to Aphrodite's room, Aphrodite got out her smoking supplies without saying anything. Damien could still hear Jack's low, distorted voice yelling and saying violent, twisted things in his head. After smoking a bowl, Aphrodite turned to face Damien. "Look, I know you told the herd of nerd that you wanted to just forget what happened, but I know you wanna talk about it deep down, so talk" Aphrodite ordered.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I think that I could get him to act normally? This isn't some fucking fairytale shit, I can't just break his spell with true love's kiss or whatever other bullshit" Damien said angrily. "No, you can't. But at the same time, he DID go back to normal for a minute while you were there. Maybe he just needs some time" Aphrodite said. "Aren't you the one that said that time just makes things worse?" Damien asked angrily. "Grieving is not what Jack is going through right now" Aphrodite said. "No. I can't do this. I just can't. It's too much" Damien said, starting to cry. "So what are you going to do? Just give up on the love of your life?" Aphrodite asked. "We weren't meant to last forever. We had our run, and it was a good run, but there's nothing else left to do. Jack is nothing but a time bomb now, who knows what he might do? I'm not going to get my heart broken again. I can't deal with it, I really can't" Damien said, crying.

As Damien continued to cry, Aphrodite sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. So she did the only thing she knew how to do in order to help, she handed Damien her bong. Damien smoked Aphrodite's weed, and slowly the tears stopped, and Damien just felt numb.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Don't worry; this is not the end of the story! Reviews would be appreciated!_


	6. Moments

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! So just a quick heads up, this is going to be my last Fanfic! I want to try writing an original book that can be published, so that's where I'm focusing my writing next. The good news for you guys though is that this means that the final chapter (which is after this one) will most likely be posted sooner than I usually post. Now let's get back to the story!_

Damien had thought that he was having a rough time dealing with Jack's death before, but things were definitely worse now. How could he even live knowing that his boyfriend wasn't resting in peace, and instead was a savage red vampyre?! How did Damien's life even turn into this?! He had thought that he was destined for greatness when he was a child…

 _"Now remember Damien, being rich doesn't mean that you get to slack off"_ Damien's mother had told him. _"That's right. Being rich is one thing, staying rich is another. You have to be completely focused on your goals at all times"_ his father had said. _"As long as you try your very hardest, you can become anything that you want. We'll see to any financial needs"_ his mother had said. _"Yes, as long as it's a reasonable goal of course, like being a doctor, or a college professor, or something else that's actually useful"_ his father had reminded him.

Years had gone by, and Damien had always done everything that he could to make his parents proud of him. It wasn't hard for Damien to please his mother, but his father was a different story. Unfortunately for Damien, he had realized his sexuality around the same time that he got his mark from Nyx. _"Mom, Dad, I have something very serious to talk to you about"_ Damien said. His parents sat down on their couch while Damien sat on a chair facing them. _"What in God's name is on your forehead?!"_ his father had asked in disgust. _"It's a mark from Nyx. Nyx, the goddess of night, has chosen me to be one of her fledglings"_ Damien had explained. _"Damien, what are you saying?"_ Damien's mother had asked worriedly. _"I'm going to turn into a vampyre. I'll need to move to the House Of Night boarding school. I will be in great hands there, and you both can visit whenever you want"_ Damien had said. _"NO, HELL NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT, I WON'T ALLOW IT! Do you even KNOW what those vampyres are like?! They drink BLOOD, HUMAN BLOOD! They worship a false goddess, and are just all around EVIL!"_ Damien's father had spat angrily. _"No Dad, they're very good people. They don't harm people. In fact, when they need to feed, the human feels great, and they never kill their victims, or even bite without consent. And Nyx IS real; she's a very loving goddess. It's not something that can be stopped anyways, it's not even a choice"_ Damien had said.

" _Well now you just sound like one of them damn homosexuals"_ Damien's father had sneered. _"Well, actually, that's another thing that I wanted to talk to you guys about. I'm gay"_ Damien said. _"Oh really?! Why don't you just come out and say you're addicted to drugs while you're at it?! Or maybe you've killed someone already too?!"_ Damien's father had said angrily. _"Dad, it's not that big of a deal, can we please just talk about this? Please Father; we can still be a family!"_ Damien had said desperately. _"Get out"_ Damien's father had said. _"Richard, no, please!"_ Damien's mother had pleaded. _"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON! GO LIVE YOUR SATANIC LIFE AND LEAVE US OUT OF IT! And as for you Margaret, I forbid you to ever see this boy again!"_ Damien's father had yelled. _"WHAT?! NO! MOM, you're still going to see me at the House Of Night, right?!" Damien asked in a panic._ Damien's mother had simply cried. _"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_ Damien's father had yelled, giving Damien a black eye. Damien had never seen his parents again.

Aphrodite burst into Damien's room, interrupting his flashbacks. "Don't you ever knock?" Damien sighed. "Well excuse me, you're the one that hasn't been to my room in forever, I had to make sure you didn't kill yourself or something" Aphrodite said. "That's not funny Aphrodite" Damien said. "It wasn't meant to be funny" Aphrodite said, sitting down next to Damien on his bed. "Wait, are you trying to say that you were actually worried about me? Are you trying to say that you actually care about someone besides yourself?" Damien asked. "I care about people! Usually only when there's something in it for me, but that's beside the point" Aphrodite said. Damien sighed. "Look Damien, I know that you're going through a lot with this whole Jack being a red vampyre thing, but I think that maybe you're going about it the wrong way" Aphrodite said. "Says the bitch that told me to smoke weed to cheer myself up when my boyfriend died" Damien said irritably. Aphrodite cringed.

"You and I aren't so different you know" Aphrodite said. "That's a terrible thing to say" Damien said. "Will you just fucking listen to me gay nerd?! My dad is the fucking Mayer of this lame ass town, you think that I didn't grow up thinking that I could rule the world? But then, just like you, I got my mark, and my parents disowned me. Having a vampyre for a daughter isn't exactly good for the mayor's image" Aphrodite said. "How did you know that about me?" Damien asked. "I've heard you talk in your sleep before. But the difference between us is that I could never get close to someone after I got disowned, but you did. You loved Jack, and he loved you. And yeah, he died, and he's been reborn as a savage, but you still have something that almost no one ever gets, especially around here, and that's a second chance. I saw you get through to him, even if just for a moment, and I bet that you could do it again" Aphrodite said.

"I'm not some miracle worker Aphrodite. I haven't done anything right in a very long time. I'm broken. I have nothing but memories and baggage. I'm just too fucked up, and so is Jack" Damien said. "It's true that you're nowhere near as flawless as you try to make people believe. You get high a lot, you've done things that you shouldn't have, your boyfriend came back to life as a savage red vampyre, and you're depressed as fuck to the point of being suicidal. But the important thing is that you have your good moments too. Life is made up of moments, good and bad. What makes you a good person is the fact that you recognize that you're flawed, and on good days you are charming as fuck. So forget about the fact that you're fucked up and your boyfriend is a freak, and instead focus on how you can be wild together" Aphrodite said.

"You know what? Weirdly, that was actually kind of inspirational. You're actually right Aphrodite, I never have been one to give up, and I've lost sight of that. I need to at least try to get Jack back. So what if there are some bad moments along the way? There will always be bad moments in life, but if I don't fight through them, I'll never get to enjoy the amazing moments" Damien said. "Damn straight. Or in your case, damn not straight" Aphrodite said. Damien laughed and hugged Aphrodite, who actually hugged Damien back.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Only one more chapter to go! Hopefully it won't take me too long to write and post. Reviews would be appreciated; it's your last chance to make suggestions for this story!_


	7. Run On Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy Loves! We made it to the final chapter! I'll get all mushy and emotional in the bottom author's note, let's finish this story!_

Aphrodite walked into her room, and was knocked back by the smell of weed. Damien was sitting on her bed smoking her bong. "Welcome home" Damien said with a goofy smile on his face. "DAMN Damien, how much fucking weed have you smoked?!" Aphrodite asked. "I don't know, I lost track" Damien said with a shrug. "What's the special occasion?" Aphrodite asked, sitting down on her bed. She held out her hand for her bong, and Damien reluctantly handed it to her so she could smoke while he talked.

"I decided to take your advice about Jack. I'm going to go see him and really talk to him this time. I'm going to have a massive breakthrough with him, I just know it" Damien said determinedly. "I'm pretty damn sure that's the weed talking, but okay" Aphrodite said. "Nah, I'ma get this shit done for real" Damien said. "Are you sure you wanna do this high? I mean, you're really fucking high, maybe this is something to do when you're at least only kinda high?" Aphrodite suggested. "Fuck that shit bitch, I'd never be able to actually do it any other way" Damien said. "Okay, but like, what's your plan?" Aphrodite asked. "My what now?" Damien asked. "Your plan for getting through to Jack. Don't tell me you don't even have a fucking plan?!" Aphrodite asked in shock. "Well…" Damien started, and then trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Aphrodite sighed. "You could get yourself fucking killed you know. This shit is serious, you can't play like this" Aphrodite said. "Who fucking cares if I die? I'm just gonna be fucking depressed over Jack the rest of my life, I might as well get him back or die trying" Damien said. "What about your herd of nerd? Zoey, the twins, and Stevie Rae? You guys are a circle. You're AIR for fuck's sake, how would they perform any rituals without you?" Aphrodite asked. "Zoey has an affinity for every fucking element; she can just be air and spirit" Damien said. "I'm not sure if that's possible" Aphrodite said. "Why do you even care? You always say that our circles and rituals are retarded" Damien pointed out. "That's just because I'm jealous. I don't have an element affinity, and everyone in the herd of nerd does" Aphrodite admitted. "Well even if Zoey can't represent two elements, they can just find someone else with an air affinity; I can't be the only vampyre here with one. My friends would grieve and then move on with their lives. They have each other" Damien said.

"Fine, I didn't want to have to say this, but I would miss you" Aphrodite said. "You would?" Damien asked in surprise. "DUH, you're the only fucking friend that I have!" Aphrodite said forcefully. Damien blinked a couple times before smiling. "You love me, don't you Aphrodite?" Damien asked. "EW, shut the fuck up you asshole" Aphrodite said, blushing. "You do! I'm your best friend! Admit it Aphrodite, I'm your best friend and you love me" Damien said. "UGH, FINE, you're my best friend and I love you. I only say that so you're not fucking careless and get yourself killed" Aphrodite said. "That's enough for me" Damien said with a smile.

Damien walked to Professor Lenobia's stable confidently. _"Fuck what Aphrodite says, I don't need a fucking plan, Jack is my boyfriend"_ Damien thought to himself. Damien opened the stable doors and walked in. _"UGH, when was the last time Professor Lenobia cleaned this place?"_ Damien thought in disgust. He carefully opened the door to Jack's stall. "Jack?" Damien called. Jack was in his corner curled up in a ball like before. He was still filthy. Jack quickly turned his head towards Damien and hissed. His dark red eyes grew wide when he saw Damien was the one standing there. His eyes slowly faded to light blue. "Damien? You came back. I didn't think that you would" Jack said, starting to tear up. Damien started to run towards Jack happily.

Jack's eyes grew wide and turned back to dark red. _"STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"_ Jack yelled in his distorted voice. Damien stepped back in surprise. "What? What are you gonna do?" Damien challenged. _"I could break every one of your bones right here right now!"_ Jack's distorted voice threatened. "Bullshit, Jack couldn't squish a fly if he wanted to" Damien said with a snort. _"FOOL! I have been given new strength by being reborn!"_ Jack's distorted voice snarled. "Big deal, so you're stronger. Probably just means you're as strong as normal vampyres now, whereas you weren't before" Damien said, unimpressed. _"HOW DARE YOU INSULT A RED VAMPYRE?!"_ Jack's distorted voice yelled angrily. "Please, you're not just some red vampyre; you're also my sweet boyfriend Jack. Jack could never hurt me, even when some savage red vampyre shit is going on in his head" Damien said. _"You REALLY wanna challenge me?!"_ Jack's distorted voice said. "No, what I _REALLY_ want, is for you to knock it the fuck off and start being my sweet boyfriend again. But since you can't seem to do that without going all ape shit, let's go" Damien challenged.

Jack roared, and Damien walked towards him. Just as Damien was bracing himself for pain, Jack's eyes turned back to blue, throwing Damien for a loop. "Damien, please don't do this! I don't want to hurt you, but I can't control this red vampyre thing!" Jack pleaded. Damien's heart broke. It was easy to stand up to Red Vampyre Jack; it wasn't so easy to go against normal Jack. Damien stood there, not knowing what to do. Out of nowhere, Jack's eyes turned dark red again, and he grabbed Damien, throwing him into a pile of hay.

"Is that all you've got?! Oh poor me, I fell in hay!" Damien said sarcastically. Jack roared and jumped on top of Damien, grabbing his arm and bending it. "Oh wow, my arm feels so broken" Damien said sarcastically. Jack growled in frustration and did his best to break Damien's other bones, but nothing worked. Jack angrily started clawing and biting Damien. "Ooh, ouch, I'm bleeding. Big fucking deal" Damien said, pretending to yawn. _"FIGHT BACK YOU LAZY VAMPYRE!"_ Jack's distorted voice yelled. "Okay, but you asked for it" Damien said. Damien grabbed Jack and ripped his shirt to pieces. Damien took his own shirt off and used it to pull Jack closer to him, causing them both to fall over, Jack on top of Damien.

Jack started strangling Damien, and Damien used this as a distraction to pull down his pants and underwear, and then did the same to Jack. Jack paused his strangling in order to look down at his exposed self. He looked at Damien's exposed self in confusion for a minute before realizing what was happening. _"If this is how you wish to go, fine. I will destroy your body one way or another"_ Jack's distorted voice said. Damien responded by grabbing Jack's head and shoving his tongue down Jack's throat. The two male vampyres aggressively made out, Jack trying to bite Damien's tongue, and Damien trying to avoid Jack from doing so while still making out with him. Jack eventually gave up on this, and instead started biting Damien's nipples very hard, until each one started bleeding. Damien moaned as Jack drank his blood.

Jack stopped drinking Damien's blood after a minute, and started choking Damien with his dick instead. Damien bit down on Jack's dick, and Jack moaned loudly. Jack thrusted in and out of Damien's throat roughly, but Damien enjoyed gagging on Jack's dick, so Jack pulled his dick out of Damien's mouth after a few moments. Damien eagerly spread his legs in the air. _"Are you certain this is how you wish to go? In a filthy stable; being hate fucked by a red vampyre, who then kills you for his own pleasure?"_ Jack's distorted voice asked. "Hell fucking yes I do!" Damien said eagerly. Jack plunged his dick inside Damien's ass, and Damien screamed. Jack was completely ruthless, fucking Damien as hard and as fast as he could, not giving him a chance to adjust. Damien moaned loudly, and Jack grabbed Damien's dick, pumping him hard and fast while digging his nails into his dick. Damien and Jack both moaned loudly as Jack pumped load after load of cum deep inside Damien's ass, and Damien spilled cum all over Jack's hand and his own stomach.

Jack pulled out of Damien, and flopped down on top of him. Both boys were a panting, filthy, sweaty, bloody, cum covered mess. _"You are completely out of your mind"_ Jack's distorted voice said. "Look who's talking" Damien said. _"How did you do all of this?"_ Jack's distorted voice asked. "Weed" Damien replied simply. " _Well done. You are safe for now"_ Jack's distorted voice said cryptically before Jack passed out.

Damien took Jack to the hospital inside the House Of Night. He called Aphrodite and told her to call Zoey and the rest of his circle. The nurses got Jack cleaned up, (Damien had wiped the cum off of the both of them before bringing Jack to the hospital) and he actually looked like his old self while he was passed out. Damien's friends arrived, and Aphrodite gave Damien a huge hug, which Damien happily returned. Zoey gave Damien a new pair of clothes, and Damien went to shower in the bathroom while his friends talked to the nurses. Damien came out of the bathroom just as the doctor was finishing up with Jack.

"He seems to be completely fine now; he should be waking up any time. However, red vampyres are extremely unpredictable. He may have a savage moment at any time. I do believe that he will mostly be his old self, but these savage fits are not to be taken lightly. To be completely honest with you Damien, I don't know how you managed to survive. He must love you more than I can even describe to you. But taking care of him would be a 24/7 job that would never end. I can't begin to tell you how difficult it would be. To be perfectly blunt, you will not have a normal relationship, or even a normal life if you choose to take care of him" the doctor said seriously. Damien said nothing, and simply left the room.

Jack woke up to see Damien staring back at him. "Damien? Where are we? What happened?" Jack asked. "What do you remember?" Damien asked. Jack thought hard. "The last thing that I remember is begging you to go away so that I didn't kill you. How did I get here?" Jack asked. "I brought you here. You attacked me, and you eventually passed out" Damien explained. (Damien figured that it was better not to mention the hate sex while Jack was trying to recover.) "Are you hurt badly?" Jack asked worriedly. "No, the nurses looked me over after my shower; I just needed a few bandages" Damien said. "That's a relief" Jack said.

"Jack, I have to talk to you about something serious now" Damien said. "Okay" Jack said, blinking his blue eyes at Damien. "Ever since you died, I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. All I wanted was for you to come back. Then you did. But you're not just yourself anymore. You're also a savage red vampyre. The doctor explained what he could to me, but even he doesn't really know what to expect. If we were to stay together, it would be extremely hard. It would honestly suck a lot of the time, and there would probably be some pretty big consequences. Almost anyone would say that we need to just move on and leave each other's lives. Whether we like it or not, that's the easiest thing to do" Damien said. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Damien held up his hand. "I have thought about this thoroughly, and I've made up my mind" Damien said, reaching down to pick something up off of the floor.

Damien was holding a small white box. He got down on one knee next to Jack's hospital bed and opened the box, revealing a ring. "Jack Twist, will you marry me?" Damien asked. Tears streamed down Jack's face. "Yes" Jack finally managed to say. Damien kissed Jack. This wasn't going to be easy, but Damien was confident that they could run on love until the day they died.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _AHHH, that's the end! I want to thank everyone that has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my stories, and those of you who will continue to do so. I'm happy with my five stories, and I hope that they continue to do well. This has been one crazy rollercoaster ride. Who knows, maybe one day I will actually publish a book. Oh, and I will still be on Fanfiction to read other stories and to check up on my own stories, so don't be discouraged to continue to favorite and review my stories!_

 _Love Always,_

 _Jul_


End file.
